Daddy's Back
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Sequel to Stone of Light. Emily's father is back in her life. She doesn't want him around. Her life changes, for the worse. Can the other rangers save her from herself? Emily is way OOC. I own nothing. Complete.
1. 1: Nightly Wake

Nightly Wake

Emily stood there looking out the window. She just stood there.

The six had returned from the park and Emily hadn't said a word. No one knew what to say.

Jayden just watched his girlfriend.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, hoping she'll open up.

Emily looked at him. She gave him a little smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just shocked he's here," Emily answered.

Jayden nodded. He gave her a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Jayden told her.

Emily looked at him and continued to look out.

Jayden hugged her. She didn't respond.

"Let's go train," Emily told her boyfriend. After her death experience, she was behind everyone

Jayden smiled and took her outside.

Mike walked outside to see Jayden and Emily training. Antonio, Mia, and Kevin walked up to Mike and saw the two rangers.

Jayden looked at Emily concentrate. He was happy Emily had loved him.

The three days Emily was dead, was the worst days of Jayden"s life except for his fathers death.

Emily noticed Jayden staring and stopped.

"What?" Emily asked, tilting her head.

"I am a lucky man," he told her.

She blushed and looked at the ground.

Jayden smiled.

The Gap Sensor went off and the rangers ran to the city. There were people running and screaming.

A green and white Nighlok stood there.

Jayden stood in front.

"I am Muni," the Nighlok said.

"It's not like we care!" Mike shot back.

The girls started giggling, while the guys chuckled. Muni got angry.

"Ready guys?" Jayden asked.

They nodded.

"Go Go Samurai!" The six shouted and transformed into the Power Rangers.

The rangers thought it was weird that there weren't any moogers around.

Jayden used his spin sword and hit the Nighlok. His eyes glowed red before Jayden hit him and seemed unharmed.

The rangers were confused as to what happened. The Nighlok's eyes glowed green and Mike fell in pain.

"Mike!" The rangers shouted as they ran to the green ranger.

"What did you do?" Jayden demanded.

"Well, any hit you can get me with, I can make one of your teammates take it," he explained.

"Let's see," Kevin challenged. He used his disk to get his Hydro Bow. He shot at the Nighlok. Muni's eyes glowed blue, then yellow.

Emily was soon holding her stomach in pain.

Kevin looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Kevin told her.

She nodded.

"How do we beat him?" Mia asked.

Jayden didn't answer.

"Attack, same time," Emily whispered, in pain.

Jayden nodded and looked at Antonio. Both charged and summoned their sword. The Nighlok didn't know what to do so his eyes glowed random color. He felt pain, but his eyes glowed again, pink. Mia fell.

The four guys attacked at the same time. Three attacks hurt the Nighlok, but one hurt Emily. The Nighlok started to dry up. He left and the rangers powered down.

Jayden ran to hug his girlfriend. Emily giggled.

"How did you come up with that?" Mike asked.

"It just came to me," she answered.

"That deserves ice cream," Jayden whispered into her ear.

Emily's smile grew.

Once at the park, the rangers ate ice cream. Emily looked at hers, but froze as a memory returned.

_Six-year-old Emily stood in front of her father. He bought her ice cream._

_"You know I love you right?" He asked the little girl._

_Emily looked at him and nodded._

_"Everything I do, is for you," he whispered._

_Emily was confused and just ate her ice cream._

_"I love you," he said as he kissed his daughters forehead.  
><em>  
>Jayden turned to see Emily in another world. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.<p>

Emily looked up and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked, concerned.

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking," she answered.

Jayden took a bite of her ice cream and ran away. Emily chased him after quickly finishing her own.

Mike smiled at the couple. He still wishes it were him making Emily laugh, but he knew Jayden was the one.

The rangers went to the Shiba house at sunset and decided to watch a movie. Jayden and Emily sat together, so did Kevin and Mia. Mike and Antonio sat in the ground.

Sometime during the movie, Emily fell asleep.

Jayden noticed and decided to take her to bed.

He picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much," he whispered, and he left.

_Emily, seven, was laying on her bed. Her mother was with Serena, and her father was working._

_Emily was alone and bored. She was staring at her ceiling, hoping for something entertaining. She was with Serena a few minutes ago, but her mother kicked her out of the room to teach her sister symbols._

_Emily wanted someone to be with, but no one cared about her. She just laid there, then her father entered the room._

_"You're suppose to be asleep," he said, smiling._

_"I'm not sleepy," Emily answered._

_"Well, what should I do about it," he said._

_He picked Emily up, and threw her up. She was laughing while she went back down. Her father caught her and put her on her bed._

_He picked up her shirt and started to blow on it. Emily started laughing._

Real Emily woke up. She looked around and saw Mia's body. Emily started to think about her dream.

Nothing had happened. Not that day. She remembered the other days very clearly.

Her stomach started to turn. She got up and quickly went to the bathroom. She threw up until there wasn't any left in her stomach.

After she washed her mouth, she sat on the ground. She couldn't go back to sleep, she knew that.

She tried to calm her breathing. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want to remember. She felt weak, confused, scared.

She stood up, and walked out the room.


	2. 2: Sleepless Nights

Sleepless Nights

Emily wanted to clear her mind, she felt suffocated. She walked to the garden, when the fresh air hit her face, she was able to breath better.

She looked at the dark house, then the dark forest. She went into her room, careful to not wake Mia, grabbed her iPod, and a yellow jacket. She stared at the stone that had saved her life about a month prior. Shaking her head, she left the house, put in her earphones, and ran. She ran all night.

The next morning, Emily, quickly and quietly entered the room, careful not the show anyone she was out, and went to shower.

When she finished showered, she ran to her room and changing into her training clothes.

Mia didn't wake up, and the clock on her bedside said it was just five a.m., and everyone was asleep. Emily decided to train a little.

Jayden woke up and looked at his clock. It said, it was 8 a.m., and he smiled thinking about his girlfriend. He loved her so much, that it hurt.

He got up, brushed his teeth, and changed into training clothes. He went to the girl's room. He saw her bed empty.

Mia was asleep peacefully, so he left. He went to the dojo and saw Emily training.

She was breathing heavily, and sweating. Jayden looked at her confused.

"Em, why are up early?" Jayden asked.

Emily looked at him and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him, quietly.

Jayden nodded.

"How long have you been training?" Jayden asked, wondering.

Emily closed her eyes. Should she tell the truth or lie.

"Since seven," she lied, opening her eyes.

Jayden nodded, believing her.

"Want to train together?" Jayden asked.

"Sure," Emily answered, happy he believed her.

He got in his fighting stand and Emily did, too. Emily made the first move. She tried to kick his ankle, but Jayden jumped.

"Good, but not good enough," Jayden taunted.

Emily smirked and kick the back of his knee.

He didn't block it. And Emily kicked him on his chest. Jayden grabbed it and pulled her down. She fell on her back and Jayden got on top of her.

He put his arms on both sided of her face. Emily was panting. Jayden kissed her softly on her lips.

Her eyes widened and pushed him off.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No, I'm sorry," Jayden told her.

He got up and stuck his hand out to her. She took it and they went to the kitchen. The other four were already eating.

Jayden got two bowls and put cereal and milk in both. He set them on the table. Emily hadn't moved, so Jayden pushed her to her seat.

She looked at her bowl, and any hunger she felt, left.

She just stared at her food. She didn't touch anything.

Jayden stared at her, concerned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jayden asked, worried.

Emily shook her head. "Not hungry," she muttered.

"Why? You've barely eaten," Jayden said.

Emily just stared at her bowl.

"I-I, my stomach can't handle food right now," she told him.

Jayden nodded.

Mia stared at the young girl. She knew something was up, but didn't know what.

Everyone watched Emily stand up and leave the room.

Just as the door closed, they looked at each other.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, when the Gap Sensor went off.

The rangers ran to find Muni back.

Once the rangers were fully morphed, they looked at Emily for another idea.

"Jayden, you attack, Kevin, attack right after. Then Mike, Mia, Antonio, and I'll go last. Then we'll do it again, until he's confused. Then we'll use the Five-Disk Beatle Cannon," she told them.

All the other five rangers nodded, and put the plan in action.

The plan had worked perfect, and the monster grew. The rangers called their zords and got into their megazord.

The Nighlok glared at Emily's zord, the arm.

The Clawzord attacked, Muni's eyes glowed gold, then yellow.

Emily groaned as she felt the attack.

"Sorry Em," Antonio told her.

"It's okay," she answered.

Jayden glared at the Nighlok. He sent the megazord to attack. The Nighlok's eyes glowed red, then yellow. Emily fell to her knees.

Kevin crouched down to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked his little sister.

"Yeah," she answered. She stood on her place. Emily glared at Muni.

"All of us attack at the same time," Kevin told them. They attacked, and the Nighlok was confused, as to who to block. The Nighlok was destroyed after a while. They headed home.

Emily felt weak, but she tried not show it. She was scared. Jayden smiled at her, but she didn't smile back, she couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked.

Emily didn't respond. The yellow ranger just walked in silence.

The dark blonde boy felt bad. He wanted to help her, but couldn't.

Emily walked into the Shiba house and directly at the Girl's room. She just stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

Mia entered the room and saw Emily standing there.

"Emily," she said, careful not to scare the girl.

Mia noticed the girl didn't move, as if Mia hadn't said anything at all. Mia walked around Emily. She saw the blonde girl's eyes tightly shut, her hands were clenched.

"Emily," Mia whispered. She saw her sister open her eyes, and she saw unshed tears.

"Are you in pain?" Mia asked, hoping she'll admit it.

Emily was about to sit, but she felt pain on her ribs. She gasped.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, concerned.

When she got no answer, she grabbed Emily's arm and helped her lay down. Mia ran to get their mentor. She found him talking to their leader.

"Mia," Mentor Ji said, smiling.

"Mentor, I need you're help," Mia told him, breathless.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned for his students.

"Emily is hurt," she told the two men.

Jayden ran out to Emily and found her standing up. She was grabbing her ribs.

"Emily! You shouldn't be up," he told her.

Emily shook her head. She closed her eyes.

"She won't talk to me," Mia told him, from behind.

Jayden picked her up, bridal style. Emily opened her eyes and gasped.

The mentor told him to lay her down and once she was on the bed, he checked her.

Everything was fine until he got to the ribs.

"Three bruised ribs," he said.

Emily was looking at the ceiling.

"You aren't going to do anything but rest today," Ji told his youngest student.

She didn't answer. She just continued staring.

Emily had her head cleared. She didn't want to think. She just waited. Once the other rangers were asleep, she got up, gasping at the pain. She got her iPod and left the house.

Once she was out of the gates, she put her iPod, full blast, and ran into the forest.


	3. 3: Emotionally Damaged

Emotionally Damaged

One week later, Emily got either little to no sleep at nights. She got quiet, and trained harder. She only ate a little, enough to not starve to death.

The other rangers noticed a change in her. She was angry and would snap at the other rangers. She started to be negative. They missed the old Emily. They knew something was going on. She started wearing sweaters, and covering up a lot.

"Do you think she cuts?" Antonio asked, thinking he came to a conclusion.

The other rangers were shocked, they never thought of that.

"No, I mean, we've seen her in her training clothes. No cuts," Jayden said, protecting her.

"What do you think is going on?" Mia asked, wanting to know how to help the depressed ranger.

"Only she knows," Kevin answered, sad.

"Once you guys are finished talking about me while I'm not around, we'll start training," Emily said, angry. She had started wearing sunglasses, so the rangers couldn't see her eyes.

Jayden, who was her partner, got a beating.

Later that day, Jayden and Mike found Emily in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, alone.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just fine," Emily answered in a monotone voice.

"Why are you quiet?" Mike asked her, knowing he shouldn't have, seeing as she got angry.

"I don't have to answer to you. Leave me the fuck alone!" She snapped at them, as she left the room quickly.

Jayden and Mike look at each other, concerned. The Gap Sensor went off and the rangers left to protect, morphing in the progress.

There were dozens of moogers, but no Nighlok, so the rangers attacked. While Jayden finished off a mooger, Deker walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Jayden asked, keeping his guard up.

"I am not here to fight you," Deker said, calmly.

"Why are you here?" Jayden questioned.

"Red ranger, watch your team more closely," Deker told him.

Jayden looked at him, confused, then at his team. Mia and Kevin were fighting moogers together, Mike was with Antonio. Emily was fighting the last of the moogers, but seemed to have a hard time. Her knees were seemed to buckle, she was starting to fight recklessly. He saw get shake her head a few times.

"She's going to hurt herself," Deker said, as if it was obvious.

"Why do you care?" Jayden asked, a little angry.

"You love her. If her harms herself, you won't be as strong and our dual won't be as how I want it," Deker explained.

Jayden glared at him and ran to Emily.

Emily saw Jayden in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, mad.

"I'm here to help you," Jayden told her, confused as to why she was mad.

"I don't need help!" Emily snarled.

"I know you do," Jayden said, calmly.

"You don't know shit!" Emily snapped.

Emily grabbed her spin sword and attacked Jayden. Jayden got his and only used it to block her attacks.

Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio destroyed the last mooger and froze when they saw Emily attack Jayden.

"She is blinded by pain and anger. He is in love so be won't attack," Deker explained to the rangers.

"Deja-vu," Mike whispered to Mia.

"Is she being controlled? That is not Emily," Mia said, confused and worried.

"No, she's been like that since her father returned," Kevin answered.

"How do we stop her?" Mike inquired.

"You don't. I will," Deker told them.

He walked up to where Jayden and Emily were fighting, well, where Emily was trying to beat Jayden. He disarmed both rangers, then left.

Emily looked at the ground, while the other rangers started to surround her.

"Emily, what's going on?" Jayden asked, as he picked up her head.

"You wouldn't understand," she snapped.

"Em, please let us help you. Let me in," he told her.

"Fuck off," she snarled.

Emily quickly picked up her spin sword and got ready to attack.

"Emily, please don't do that," Mia told the girl.

Emily tightened grip and backed up.

"Emily, we are you friends," Antonio whispered.

Emily tensed, then powered down with her eyes closed.

Jayden walked up to her and took off the sunglasses.

When she opened her eyes, the rangers gasped.

She had circles around her eyes, telling them about her lack of sleep. Her eyes had fear, anger, self-loath, and mostly sadness. It hurt Jayden to see that.

Emily stared at him in the eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. She ran away and the other rangers ran after her.

She ran into the forest and tried to lose them. Her heart started to hurt. She put her hand over her chest and fell to her knees.

Jayden found her and got on his knees next to her. He saw her tears and gave her a hug.

"It's okay," he assured her.

Emily put her head on the crook of his neck. She shook her head.

"Please talk to me. I love you so much," he said, moving back and kissing her cheek.

"I'm hurting," she whispered.

"I know you are," the red ranger told her.

"I'm scared," she muttered, hugging him and covering her face on his neck.

"What are you scared of?" Jayden asked, happy she was talking to him.

"You ove yore," Emily muffled against his neck.

"You don't think I'll love you anymore," He asked, to make sure he heard right.

Emily nodded her head.

"I'll always love you. Nothing can change that," he reassured her.

Emily picked up her head and smiled. "What if I kill someone?" Emily joked.

"Well, let's say, I will hide you in the basement," he joked, back.

Emily laughed for the first time in a week.

Jayden let her go and stood up.

"Don't let me go," Emily whispered, as she closed her eyes.

"I'll never let you go," Jayden told her. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk home.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Jayden questioned, carefully.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at him.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

While they headed home, the young blonde girl fell asleep.

Jayden knew the next day would be hard for her.


	4. 4: Powerless Coma

Powerless Coma

Jayden had told the others what had happened. They wanted to make Emily as comfortable as she can, for when she told them.

Emily had woken up by a nightmare. She saw Mia had fallen asleep.

Emily slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection.

"I look like shit," she told herself.

"You don't," someone responded behind her. She turned and saw Jayden smiling. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, "want to walk around in the forest?"

"Why?" He asked back.

"It helps me sleep," she lied.

Jayden, not really believing her, agreed, just to keep an eye on her.

Emily walking in front. She led Jayden threw the forest, where she would run. She knew it took hours to get threw when she ran, it would take longer when she walked.

Jayden just followed. He really wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to push her. He watched her every move. He noticed that they just kept walking, not stopping for a break.

"Where are we going?" Jayden asked, as he looked around the dark forest.

Emily shrugged. "Just going to walking around," she answered.

They walking in silence, it bothered Jayden a little.

They walked, they reached a lake. The flowers were blooming. The water was clear and sparkling.

"It's beautiful," Jayden said, as he looked around.

"Yeah, it is," Emily answered, smiling.

"You've been here?" Jayden asked, shocked.

"A couple," Emily answered.

She took off her shoes, socks, and rolled up her pants. She sat on the edge of the lake and put her feet in. Jayden did the same thing and sat next to her.

He was trying to see what she was thinking. He was really worried, but there, under the moon and next to the lake, she looked so marvelous. He smiled. She looked relaxed.

"What?" Emily asked, when she noticed he was staring.

"You are so beautiful," he answered.

Emily smiled and looked at the moon.

"Sometimes I wish, time could stop. All my worries will disappear and I could be free," she whispered.

"I know what you mean," Jayden answered.

Emily stood up. "I'm weak. I'm so weak. I'm a disaster, can't do anything right," Emily told herself. She turned, "I have to get better."

She summoned her spin sword and started hitting a tree. Jayden quickly stood up and grabbed her from behind. He held her as she struggled.

"Emily, please stop," he whispered in her ear.

She stopped.

"Help me," she told him, "make it go away. Make him go away."

"Who, Emily? Tell me," Jayden begged.

"My dad," she said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"You'll find out when I tell everyone," she answered.

"We should be heading back," Jayden said.

Emily reluctantly agreed. Every once in a while, she would feel weak, dizzy, and tired.

Halfway threw the forest, it was daylight.

Emily smiled. It was five, or around five and the others were going to wake up soon.

They got home and just as they stepped on the doorway, the gap sensor went off.

Jayden groaned, Emily was a bit happy.

They waited, while the other rangers got up. As the four walking in, they noticed how Jayden and Emily looked.

They ran to where the Nighlok was, and morphed.

The Nighlok was tall and red. His eyes were black and he had a horn on the middle of his face. He had three spiked on his arms and his feet ended sharp.

The rangers charged for the Nighlok, but was knocked down. The Nighlok used his spikes to block and attack. Soon, only Jayden, Emily, and Mike were standing.

The Nighlok went towards Emily.

Emily saw three Nighlok. Her head hurt, and her legs felt weak. The Nighlok attacked, knocking her down. She demorphed when she hit the ground. She tried to get back up, but she was too tired. She fell, and lost consciousness.

Jayden attacked the Nighlok before he could hit Emily. Mia ran to the girl. She shook her, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Emily, wake up," Mia begged.

"I'm dried up," the Nighlok told the rangers, and he left.

Jayden ran to Emily and bent down next to her.

"Wake up, please don't leave me again," Jayden whispered.

Emily groaned.

"Sleep," Jayden suddenly said, "she needs sleep."

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Last night, we were in the forest until this morning. Remember when she was poisoned, and she was afraid to go to sleep?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah," Mia said, wincing at the memory.

"She has nightmares, so she stays awake all night," Jayden concluded.

"What does she do?" Mike asked, mad that they didn't noticed earlier.

"Goes into the forest and trains," Jayden said.

He picked Emily up and the rangers went home.

Jayden carried we bridal style.

"Will she tell us why she is like this?" Antonio asked, all of a sudden.

"She told me she would," Jayden answered, looking at Emily's sleeping face, "when she wakes up, she'll tell us."

"I hope so," Mia said, hating that her best friend is hurting and no one can save her.

"She doesn't eat much either," Mike announced.

Jayden glared at the ground.

"We really need to help her, before she hurts herself too much," Jayden told his team, minus the sleeping girl.

They walked in silence. When they got to the Shiba house, Jayden didn't want to out Emily down. He went to sit down on the couch with the yellow ranger sleeping in his arms.

"When will she wake up?" Kevin asked, worried.

"I don't know, hours, days, weeks, depends on how much her body needs," Jayden responded.

He remember about a month before, he had lost her, he didn't want to go threw that again. He would help her however he can, everyone would. 


	5. 5: Dark Past

Dark Past

Emily slept for two days straight. When she woke up, she still felt weak. She had many nightmares, but couldn't wake up. She just laid on her bed, too tired to move.

For the past two days, the rangers would check on Emily. They would take turns, it was Kevin's turn so when he entered the room and saw Emily laying there, his smiled at her.

"You're finally awake," Kevin announced.

"How long was I asleep for?" Emily asked.

"Two days," he answered.

Emily winced.

"Help me up?" Emily asked.

"Why?"

"So I can go train."

"No!" Kevin told her.

"What? Why?" Emily asked, confused.

"You're not training, you're going to eat with us," he ordered her.

"I can't eat," Emily whispered.

"And why is that?" Kevin asked, getting her to talk.

"When I eat, even a little, I feel everything come back up. If I eat, it'll be like I never ate, so why waste food?" Emily retorted.

Kevin sat at the edge of her bed.

"Emily, we are here for you. Whatever it is that's bothering you, we will help you. We are a team. Emily, we are also a family," Kevin told her, in a soft voice.

Emily smiled. "Help me up then," Emily said.

Kevin picked her up and carried her out the room.

"Kevin, how many times have I been carried in the past month?" Emily asked.

"About seventeen, or eighteen," he answered.

Emily nodded and just thought about the day. She promised she would tell the team her problem, but was afraid of what they would think.

When the two got to the kitchen, they saw everyone else.

Jayden smiled when he saw his girlfriend awake.

"Are you hungry?" Jayden asked.

Emily looked at everyone, Kevin, then back at Jayden. She nodded.

Jayden got a bowl of cereal and put it on the table. Kevin put Emily down, and let her sit where she wanted. She choice next to Jayden.

"We need to talk after," Emily whispered, but everyone heard.

They nodded and at in silence.

Emily was last to finish, for she was eating slow. No one moved from the table. Once she finished, they went to the living room and sat down.

"What do you guys want to know?" Emily asked, scared.

"Why don't you eat?" Mike asked, first.

"My nightmares," she started, "they make me sick, that anything I eat, comes back up."

"What are you're nightmares about?" Mia asked, getting a little deeper.

"My dad," Emily answered, with hatred.

"What did he do?" Jayden asked, happy he was finally going to get answers.

"He messed up my childhood," Emily answered, softly.

"How?" Mia questioned.

"Before he left us, Serena was training. My mom would pay no attention to me. I didn't complain, I got my dad's attention-" Emily started, but was interrupted.

"So when he left you, you felt betrayed," Kevin guessed.

"No! I was happy he left. I'm the reason he left," Emily whispered the ending.

"What did he do?" Antonio asked, the suspense getting to him.

"When my mom would be with Serena, my dad was with me. He would, um, he did things to me, to pleasure himself. He molested me while I was a kid. What my mom doesn't know is that he-he fuckin raped me!" Emily cried.

The room was dead quiet except for Emily's crying.

"How old were you?" Mentor Ji asked.

"Seven when it all started, nine when it ended," Emily answered.

"Emily, why didn't you tell us earlier," Mia asked.

"I couldn't remember. It's like those three years of my life, and when I was ten disappeared from my life. When I was poisoned, I remembered, but I was afraid," Emily answered, "Mentor, I know my mom told you some about it, a little, but do you know why I couldn't remember?"

"You had nightmares. After a while, you wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't talk. So when you were eleven, your mother used symbol power to make you forget," Mentor Ji explained.

Jayden got up. He left the room.

Emily's tears started to run down faster.

Jayden returned with his civilian clothes and looked at them.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm going to go beat that piece of shit for hurting Emily," Jayden snarled.

"No, Jayden don't," Emily told him.

"Why shouldn't I? He hurt you. You were just a little kid, you didn't deserve it. Emily, I love you so much, I can't see you sad. It hurts, and I just want to beat that son of a bitch," Jayden told her.

Emily shook her head.

"Please just stay with me," she begged.

Jayden looked at her and sat down next to her. She grabbed on to his shirt and cried.

No one knew what to do, or say. They wished they did.

"Emily, we love you," Antonio told her, "you are our little sister, and nothing can change that."

Emily nodded. They all stood there for a while. Emily was soon asleep.

"I feel useless," Jayden told his friends.

"We all do," Mike told him.

"How do we help her?" Mia asked.

"Just show her that we see her the same. Nothing changes. Just be careful of what you say, she never dealt with this and her emotions are haywire. We are also going to help her get better with her health," the Mentor told five of his students.

"Will she have to face her father?" Kevin asked, looking at the sleeping ranger.

"Yes, alone," Ji answered.

"He does anything, I'll hurt him," Jayden threatened.

"You aren't the only one," Mike added, with Mia, Antonio, and Kevin nodding in agreement.

Emily whimpered, and started to move around. Jayden was holding her and kissed her forehead.

"Em, we are here for you," he whispered.

"So are we," Antonio told her.

Emily quieted down and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	6. 6: Hurtful Abuse

Hurtful Abuse

Emily woke up with sun hitting her face. She blinked a few times and looked at the time. It said it was 11 a.m.. Emily was shocked that she slept all night without nightmares.

She sat up and looked around. She felt a little better after telling the other rangers her secret.

She stood up and left the room. She walked into the kitchen and found the rangers eating.

"Hungry?" Jayden asked, when he spotted her.

She nodded.

Jayden got food for her and set it on the table.

"What's going on today?" Mike asked, once everyone was seated.

"Training," Jayden said, with little authority

"Can't we have a day off?" Mike whined.

"We had a day off a three weeks ago," Mentor told them.

"Exactly! Three weeks is a long time," Mike said.

Mentor stared at him for a little while.

He smiled and nodded.

"Day off, unless there is a Nighlok attack," he told the rangers.

The rangers happily ate and dressed up. They decided to just play at the park.

"Tag?" Kevin suggested.

"Two people are 'it' and the other four hide," Emily told everyone.

They nodded.

"Who's it?" Mike asked.

"Not it!" Emily shouted.

"Not it!" Mike and Mia said at the same time.

"Not it!" Antonio shouted last.

Kevin and Jayden smiled, turned, and started counting.

Emily ran from the group first, followed by Antonio, then Mike, and lastly Mia.

Mike decided to climb a tree. Antonio decided to hide inside to portal-potty. Mia ran behind a tree, while Emily just ran away. She ran until she felt tired, then just walked around.

She was looking at the ground when she bumped into someone. She fell and looked up to see blue eyes. She gasped and stood up quickly.

"Emily," the man said.

Emily gave no answer. She just stared at him.

"Honey," he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Emily gasped and shut her eyes, as a memory hit her.

_"Emily, I've missed you so much," her father told her, as he shut the door._

_"I want my mommy," an eight-year-old Emily whispered._

_"Your mother is with your sister. I'm all you got, I'm the only one who cares about you," he told her._

_"No, you're lying. Mommy cares, Serena loves me," she said._

_Emily was on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her father walked up to her and kissed her forehead._

_"You were in my mind all day," he whispered to her ear._

_Emily whimpered as his hands started to wander around her tiny body._

_He suddenly got up and walked to the window. He closed the blinds and went to the door._

_"Happy birthday," he said as he locked the room and returned to the frightened little girl._

Real Emily opened her eyes and pushed her father away.

"Emily, what's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"Rapist," she whispered.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"My eighth birthday, you-you raped me as a birthday present," she sneered at him.

"Emily, now stop lying," he said.

Emily laughed.

"Stop lying to yourself," she snapped.

"Emily," he started.

"Bastard!" She screamed.

"You will respect me," he ordered.

"Like fuckin hell I will," Emily snapped, angry.

Her father raised his hand and slapped her.

"Useless, that's what you are," he told her.

Her eyes stung with tears begging to fall.

"Should have given you up the moment I could," he said.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"What? Can't handle to truth?" He mocked.

Emily shut her eyes.

"Useless as a student, girl, daughter, and probably as a ranger," he told her.

When he noticed the girl was breaking, he laughed.

"Have you told the team about us?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Is that boyfriend of yours still with you?" He questioned.

Once again, she nodded.

"Well, not for long," he said.

Emily looked up at him.

"What? You actually think he'll stay with a tainted girl? You're used, ruined. He's the red ranger, he needs the best, you are the opposite," he explained.

Emily fell to her knees.

He started to walk away, but stopped.

"You're a waste if space," he told her, "you took the place of someone who would have actually done something."

He laughed left the girl alone. As if things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.

Emily just stood there. Her Samuraizer beeped, but she didn't answer.

The rangers were worried. Emily had been gone for sometime and it was raining. Their mentor had called them to fight a Nighlok.

They went to where the Nighlok was, which was at the park.

They found Emily fighting the red Nighlok from before.

The Nighlok hit Emily with everything it had, knocking down the yellow ranger. The others ran into help.

Emily remembered what her father had told her.

_"Useless as a student, girl, daughter, and probably as a ranger," he told her.  
><em>  
>And what hurt the worse, knowing it was true.<p>

_"You're a waste if space," he told her, "you took the place if someone who would have actually done something."  
><em>  
>She saw how the other rangers where winning without her. They didn't need her. No one did.<p>

She stood up and waited until the rangers needed her.

Jayden noticed Emily doing nothing. He was worried. They destroyed the Nighlok and it didn't grow.

"Emily," he said, as he powered down and walked up to his girlfriend.

She didn't respond.

The other rangers powered down and stood around him. She finally powered down. The other rangers gasped.

Emily had a big red mark on her cheek. It stung, and she was crying.

Jayden went to hug her, but she didn't let herself.

"You deserve better," she said.

Jayden stared at her as if she were crazy.

"I have the best thing in the world," he told her.

"Useless, I'm nothing," she muttered.

Jayden stared at her.

Emily broke down and hugged Jayden.

The others and Jayden were confused. They decided to go home.


	7. 7: Confronting Them

Confronting Them

_Emily and Jayden were walking down a street._

_"Do you love me?" Emily asked._

_Jayden laughed._

_"I don't love you, not anymore," he said._

_"Why?" Emily asked._

_"You're tainted! You're not pure," he explained._

_"I-I thought that didn't change anything?" She asked, afraid._

_"That's for show, but now, everyone thinks the same," Jayden told her._

_The rest of the team appeared out of nowhere._

_"We don't want you in our team anymore," Antonio added._

_"Wh-what?" Emily asked in shock._

_"We could find someone else to take your place. We'd rather have someone else," Mia told her._

_Emily ran away. She was running across the street when a car went directly at her. Her father was the driver. The light was bright.  
><em>  
>Emily sat up and gasped for air. She looked around and saw it was night. She got up and left the room, but when she opened the door, a bell went off.<p>

Emily was confused, but walked away.

"Where are you going?" She heard someone behind her ask.

Emily stopped walking, but didn't turn.

"You-you don't want me here. No one does. No one needs me," she said.

"What?" Jayden asked in shock.

"He's right. Who would want me? I'm ruined, useless, a waste of space," she muttered.

"Who told you that?" Jayden asked, wanting an answer.

Emily didn't give him one. She just stayed quiet.

"Damn it, Emily! Don't close up again," he shouted.

Emily just stared at him, afraid.

"Who hit you?" He asked as calmly as he could.

No answer.

He got angry.

"I told you I'd always love you. I told you I'd never leave you. Why won't you believe it?"

"Let's go then. Let's see how much you love me."

"What?"

"He's the only person I've been with. It was forced. You can help me forget."

Jayden's eyes widen.

"No, Emily we can't."

"Why? Tell me why?"

"We're young. What if something happens? We have a duty. Yu don't want this, you're going to regret it later."

Emily got angry.

"Fuck you! Just leave me alone!"

"Emily, please try to understand."

"I do, you don't want me. Thank you for making it clear."

"Emily, stop!" He screamed.

Emily froze. She was scared.

"Your father told you. He hit you, didn't he?"

Emily nodded.

"Emily, he lied. Whatever he said, it wasn't true. What happened to the Emily I knew?" He asked, sadly.

"She died. The moment he was back, she was gone," she answered.

"No, Emily. She's in you somewhere. You just have to get threw this. We'll help. Whatever you need, we are here. Antonio is right, we are a family, and we don't leave each other," he told her.

Emily had tears in her eyes, and whipped them. She hugged Jayden.

"I love you. I don't deserve you, but I'm lucky to have you," she said, hugging him tighter.

"Let's get you to bed, it's four in the morning," Jayden said.

Emily nodded. Jayden picked her up and took her to room. He tucked her in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Once her breathing evened, he kissed her cheek and left the room.

He went to wake Kevin up and tell him about his conversation.

"So he hit her? On the face?" He asked in shock.

"All she told me was that he hit her. And there was a red mark on her cheek. Put them together," Jayden told him.

"What are we going to do?" Kevin asked, eager to teach the guy a lesson on touching girls.

"We are going to confront him, and have a nice talk," Jayden said, smiling a little.

"We are helping," both men heard from the door.

They turned to see Mike, Mia, and Antonio standing there.

Jayden's smile got bigger.

"No one touches my sister and gets away with it," Antonio threatened.

Mia nodded in agreement.

They all sat down and talked about what they're going to do.

Once the sun was up, and Emily was waking up, they had everything set up.

Mia was to stay with Emily, and have a girl's day out. They guys would talk to her father.

The guys went to the park and saw him at the playground, staring at the little girls playing.

"Never changes," Jayden said from behind.

Emily's father looked up at him and smiled.

"Finally decided to leave that little bitch?" He asked.

Jayden's fist clenched.

"I'll never leave Emily," he said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"You should," he said, looking back at the little girls.

"Listen, I'm not here to have a friendly chat," Jayden snapped.

"What do you want?" The older man asked, annoyed.

"I want you to leave Emily alone or we will hurt you," Jayden threatened.

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio walked up from behind and glared at the man.

Emily's father stood up and looked at the four men in front of him.

"This could have been avoided," he said, smiling.

"How?" Mike asked, angry.

"Kick her off the team. She is weak," her father said, "she couldn't even stop me. All those '_Nos_' meant nothing. She couldn't fight back, weak. You don't need her."

Jayden tackled him down and started punched his face. Kevin and Antonio pulled him back when they saw Jayden had done enough damage.

The parents around them got there kids and moved away.

"Don't say that," he sneered. "Or else these guys won't be around to stop me."

The blonde man spit blood out of his mouth and laughed.

Two cops appeared.

"What's going on?" The female cop asked.

"This young man threatened me," Emily's father said.

"He raped and molested his own daughter," Jayden said.

Emily's father's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? That n-not true!" He lied.

"I can tell where Emily gets her lying skills," Mike whispered to Antonio.

The cops took all five men the police station and started to question them.

They found out, Emily's father was wanted for rape. Emily was his first victim, and his longest one. After he was kicked out of the house, and sued, he ran away and continued on other young girls.

He got life in prison.

The male rangers were happy and ran to tell Emily and Mia.


	8. 8: Professional Help

Professional Help

Mia was watching a movie with a sleeping Emily. The boys barged in, waking her up.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"I punched him," Jayden said, happy.

"Who?" Emily asked, confused.

"Your father," he said.

"Why?" Emily asked, worried.

"He said something I didn't like," he said, hoping she wouldn't ask why.

Emily decided to ask when they are alone.

"What happened after?" Mia asked.

"Well, cops came, and he said I punched him. I told the cops about what be did to you, Em. We all went to the police station and we found out that you weren't the only one raped by him, but you were the first, and the longest. He's in prison for life now," he explained.

Mia smiled. Emily didn't show any emotion.

"Emily, are you okay?" Kevin asked, afraid she will be hurt.

"Um, yeah, I'm just surprised," she answered.

"There is only one thing to do," Mentor Ji said, as he walked into the room. Everyone looked at him, expectantly. "Emily, you should see a councilor."

"What? Why?" She asked, not knowing why.

"You can't do this yourself. You need help," he explained.

"No, I don't need help," Emily said.

She walked away.

"She needs help, or she will never get better," the mentor told his students.

They nodded.

Jayden got up and when after Emily.

"What did he say?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Jayden asked, knowing who she was talking about.

"My dad," she whispered, "and I want the truth."

Jayden sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"To kick you off the team. This could have been avoided if you weren't a ranger. He said you are weak. All the time you said no, it didn't matter because you can't fight back. He said we don't need you," Jayden told her.

"So that's what he really thinks of me," she said.

Jayden didn't say anything.

"I used to look up to him. Other than Serena, he was the other one to show me attention. I wasn't accepted at school, but I did what I could so he could accept me," she laughed bitterly. "I believed I deserved it. I was a bad kid, and he hurt me because he loved me. I was so fuckin stupid. 'Daddy loves you so much, Chimpy, I love you. I only do this because you are being bad. It hurts me to do this.' He told me that crap on my birthday. The same day he raped me. It was a bunch of bull shit. Did I deserve it?"

"Never," Jayden answered.

"Why? Why did he do it?" Emily asked, tears falling down her face.

"He's sick. He needs help. Emily, I think you should get help too," Jayden told her, slowly.

"I-I can't. Jay, I can't relive this."

"Emmy, you have to. If you don't, you'll never let go. If you get help, you'll get over it."

"Let me think about it."

Jayden nodded and gave her a hug.

In all his life, he never would have guess he would have to go threw this. He had to watch his girlfriend beat herself up, because of something that wasn't her fault.

"Emily, let's head inside," Jayden said.

She shook her head.

"I want to stay here, you go," she answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

Jayden walked inside and left Emily alone, to think.

She knew she needed help, but was afraid. What if it didn't work? What if did the opposite? Emily shook her head and put her head on her hands.

Emily stood up and decided to get help. She knew her friends will help her if she fell. She trusted them not the leave her, so she'll do what she can to pay them back for helping her. She stood up and walked inside. She looked for her teacher and father-figure.

"I'll go," she told him once she found him.

Her mentor smiled and nodded.

"I'll set an appointment," he told her.

She nodded and left, scared out of her mind.

He has set in for the following day. Jayden wanted to take her, but Mentor Ji didn't allow it. He took her and signed some papers. Emily entered the room and was greeted by a brown haired lady. She was a few inches taller than Emily and wore glasses. She dressed professional.

Emily sat down in front of her. She was nervous. While looking around the white room, she nervously played with the helm of her shirt.

"Hello, you must be Emily," the therapist started.

Emily nodded.

"You don't have to be scared. Everything between us stays confidential," she told the younger girl.

Emily looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm Dr. Johnson," the older lady said.

"Hello," Emily whispered.

"So she speaks," the doctor joked.

Emily looked down and didn't answer.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Dr. Johnson asked.

Emily looked up and stared at her confused.

"Aren't we suppose to talk about why I'm here?" Emily asked, confused and suspicious.

"Yes, but I want you to be comfortable," the doctor answered, sincerely.

Emily just stared back.

"I'll ask questions and you just answer them," Dr. Johnson said.

"Twenty questions?"

"Some what."

"Um, okay, I guess."

"What's your full name?"

"Emily Anne Pirtle." (I'm going to use actors last names and if they have a middle name, since we don't know any last names except Antonio's and Jayden's)

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Favorite animal?"

"Ape."

The therapist was a bit shocked. She would have thought Emily would have picked a puppy, or kitten.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Who do you look up to?"

"My sister and friends."

"What are their names?"

"Serena, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden."

"What do these people mean to you?"

"Serena is sister. Mia is my sister while I'm away from home. Antonio and Kevin are my big brothers. Mike is my best friend, and Jayden is my boyfriend."

"Okay, I think that's all for today. When do you want to come back?"

"Does it matter?" Emily asked.

"How about in three days?"

"Okay."

Emily left the room. She didn't know what to think. She knew that was just the beginning. It was going to get tougher from them on. 


	9. 9: Slowly Healing

Slowly Healing

"How old were you?" Doctor Johnson asked.

Emily was in her third visit. Dr. Johnson was getting into her head. Emily was remembering. She didn't want to, but she had to.

"Seven when he started. Eight when he raped me. Nine when I told," Emily answered.

"Your sixteen now?"

"Yes. It was less then ten years ago."

"Where is he now?"

"Prison for raping not only me, but other girls as well."

The doctor nodded, telling her it was enough. Emily got up quietly and left the room. Jayden drove her that day, and he was waiting.

"Finished?" Jayden asked, as he put a magazine down.

Emily nodded and both left.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just tired," Emily answered, truthfully.

Emily fell asleep while Jayden drove home.

Emily slept the whole night and had no nightmares, unlike the night before. She had stop running at night, but sometimes, she would get Jayden and they would talk all night.

In her seventh visit, Emily was doing so much better.

"Your nightmares?" The therapist asked.

"They are mostly gone now."

"I see. I think your ready."

"For what?"

"To face your dad for a final time," she told Emily.

Emily's eyes widen. She froze.

"What?" Emily asked in shock.

"Emily, you somehow healed faster than any other patient. Mayde it's your friends, but you will never heal completely if you don't face you father."

Emily stood up and left. She walked past Jayden and to the car.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked. He always asked that, because Emily would get so emotional after the appointment.

"She wants me to see my dad. I-I don't know if I can," Emily answered.

"Your strong, I know you can," Jayden told her.

Emily looked at him and smiled.

"I can do it," she said.

Emily spent a week preparing for the meeting. On a Saturday morning, she was going to go to prison and talk to her father.

She dressed casual, and let Jayden drive her. He waited as she went to talk to her father.

"What do you want?" Her father asked, angry.

"To talk," Emily answered. They sat across from each other at a grey table.

"So talk," her father snapped.

"Tell me why?" Emily asked.

"Why, what? Why I loved you?" He asked back.

"No, you didn't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that," Emily answered.

"People do crazy things when they love someone," he told her.

Emily groaned.

"Just tell me why?" She yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at her, but she just stared at her father. "Why would you molest and rape your own flesh and blood?"

"Because it's in my blood," he answered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emily asked, confused.

"My grandfather molested my father. My father molested and beat me. I did things to you," he explained.

"So what? Serena and I are going to treat our children like shit?" Emily shot back.

"No, it's only one child that turns like that. You're going to do worse, Chimpy. You are a ranger. You have a world to save. You have my blood, you will betray your team, just you watch. Have you heard the saying, 'Like Father Like Son'? This will be 'Like Father, Like Daughter'," he told her, smiling.

Emily glared at him.

"I will never be like you," Emily snared.

"Oh Chimpy, you can't run away from fate. It's who you are," he whispered.

"Don't call me that?" Emily told him.

"What Chimpy? Why?"

"Because I hate it!"

"I don't," he told her.

"Just don't call me like that," Emily whispered, angry.

"Or what? You'll morph and kill me?" He taunted. "It slowly starts with anger. It'll get worse, and soon you won't control it. Not that'll you'll want to."

Emily clenched her fists and stood up. She turned her back.

"I'll never be like you. I'd rather die," she said, with pure anger.

"I said the same thing when I was your age. Look at me now," he said, smiling.

Emily smiled and turned.

"If I ever do turn like you, you'll be the first person I go after," she threatened.

"We'll see," he told her, smiling.

Emily glared and walked away.

Jayden was listening to the radio. When he saw Emily, he smiled and unlocked the passengers seat.

"How did it go?" Jayden asked.

"I don't really know if this helped me, or made everything worse," Emily told him.

Jayden nodded. They sat in the car in silence. He took her to a restaurant. Emily looked at him confused.

"We never had our first date," he said.

Emily smiled, and nodded.

Jayden took her inside and stood there.

"Name?" The waiter asked.

"Shiba," Jayden answered.

"Table for two?" The waiter questioned.

Jayden nodded. They followed the waiter to a table.

The waiter handed them two menus.

"I'll be back for your orders," he told the two.

"Thank you," Jayden told the waiter.

The waiter left, and Jayden turned to Emily.

Emily was looking at her menu. She decided what to get. She turned to Jayden.

"Why now? After all this?" Emily asked.

Jayden looked at his menu.

"I wanted to be alone with you," Jayden answered.

"You are, after my appointments," Emily said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't consider that a date. And today, you saw you father, and I know you'll want to forget the talk, or you know, want to talk about it, so I thought about this date," Jayden explained.

"He, he said I was going to be like him," Emily started.

"You'll never be like him. You're not like him, Emily," Jayden said. "You'll never treat your kids like he treated you."

"He didn't talk about my kids. He said that I'll betray my team. I'll betray you," Emily told him.

"What did you tell him?" Jayden asked, hoping she didn't break down.

"I told him, I'd rather die then do that," Emily said, smiling. She, then frowned. "I also told him that if it were true, he would be the first person I would go after."

The waiter appeared and took their order. Jayden changed the subject and they ate.

Jayden smiled at how far Emily had come. From being sick, to dying, to coming back. Then she became scared and traumatized, then another Emily, to a slowly healing Emily. She was stronger than anyone he had met.

She was his heart, and he was never letting go


	10. 10: Prophecy Retrieval

Prophecy Retrieval

"Rangers, there is something I want you to retrieve," Mentor Ji told his students.

It had been a week since Emily's encounter with her father, and she seemed to be doing better.

"What is it, Mentor?" Jayden asked, taking up his leading role.

"There is a prophecy I need you to get. It is found in a cave not far from here, but it is protected," the older man explained.

The rangers nodded and left.

They went into a cave and found it had three passages.

"Split up," Jayden told the team.

"Who with who?" Kevin asked.

"Mia and Emily go to the right. Kevin, you and Antonio go in the middle. Mike and I will go in the left. If you find someone contact the rest of the team," Jayden ordered.

They nodded and went their separate ways.

~With Antonio and Kevin~

They walked in silence.

"We should have brought a lamp, I could barely see," Antonio whined.

"Use some symbol power, Light Samurai," Kevin told him.

Antonio laughed and did as he was told. They continued to walk. Kevin stepped on a brick, without noticing and some type of creatures appeared.

Kevin and Antonio got ready. They morphed and stood back to back. The creatures, which looked like ancient animals.

~With Jayden and Mike~

Jayden lit a piece of wood and used it as a torch. They walked and talked about the girl they loved.

"So I see she's doing a lot better. I never got to asked you how the meeting with her dad went," Mike said.

"He said somethings, but other than that, it was okay. She's doing okay," Jayden answered back.

They were at a dead end. Jayden looked down from a cliff they were on top of. When they turned, there were the ancient animals, standing there.

~With Mia and Emily~

Emily and Mia had no way of lighting the way. Mia being a wind samurai and Emily being a earth samurai.

"How are you?" Mia asked.

"I've been better," Emily answered, truthfully.

"I haven't been able to talk to you in a while," Mia whispered, "I miss that."

"I do too," Emily responded. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friends, the last couple of weeks."

"It's okay. As long as you get better," Mia answered.

They heard something from behind. They turned to see figures.

"Damn," Emily muttered.

~Antonio and Kevin~

Antonio used his barracuda blade and attacked. He seemed to be having no problem. Kevin on the other time, was having a hard time.

That confused the two rangers, because Kevin was a better samurai.

Antonio turned to see Kevin get doubled team. The creatures got Kevin to power down and tied him up.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked.

"He must be destroyed," one said.

"We apologize if we got the wrong one," another said.

They knocked Antonio out and left with Kevin.

~Jayden and Mike~

Jayden and Mike morphed and stood ready.

The creatures attacked. Jayden and Mike moved, causing some to fall off the cliff. Mike laughed.

They started to fight. Jayden noticed that they mostly went to Mike.

While Jayden wasn't paying attention, he was worried for Emily, a creature got him. He fell off the cliff and was holding on the edge. Mike ran to help.

"Deja-vu," Mike said. The creatures got Mike and tied his hands behind his back. Mike struggled, and the creatures hit him hard enough, to demorph him.

Jayden got to the surface and glared at the creatures.

"What do you want with him?" Jayden asked.

"There are three. One more. One is the right one. They all must be destroyed," one said.

A creature hit Jayden hard enough to knock him out.

~Mia and Emily~

"Do you see anything?" Mia asked the yellow ranger. They had morphed and were ready to attack.

"Give us the girl, and we'll let you go," they heard. Both turned and looked at the figure.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"You," it answered.

"Why?" Mia asked, standing in front of Emily.

"You must be destroyed with the others," it said.

Mia and Emily were attacked from all the sides. Emily fought as hard as she could, Mia tried to protect her.

A creature hit Mia, demorphing her. Emily stood in front of her.

"Emily!" Mia shouted, as a creature got her.

"Stand up, and don't move, or this girl gets it," it said.

Emily stood up and some creatures wrapped a silver rope around her. It started to shock Emily, and she screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Mia shouted. "What are you doing to her?"

"Causing her to demorph," one answered, with no emotion.

Once Emily fell, unconscious, the creatures picked her up and left. One stayed to make Mia lose consciousness.

A scream woke the three rangers up. When hey remembered what had happened, the three remaining rangers ran threw the tunnels. They met at the end of their tunnels.

"Jayden, Antonio, some creatures took Emily," Mia told them.

"They took Kevin, too," Antonio said.

"Also, Mike," Jayden told them. We have on more way to go.

In front of them, was an entrance to a dark tunnel.

Jayden lit a torch and led the way. They walked all the way, until they entered a room.

In the middle of the room, were three tables. Each held someone. None were awake.

Emily was in the right, Kevin was in the middle, and Mike was on the left.

They seemed to have been beat. They saw the creatures around another table.

"The prophecy," Jayden whispered.

The creatures moved away and went to Emily's table.

One had a short knife and raised it above her chest.

"NO!" Jayden screamed and he charged forward, morphing in the progress.

The other two went to help. They fought until the creatures retreated. Then they got the three weak rangers off the table.

Jayden went to the other table and saw a tablet. He got it, put it in a bag, and went to help get Mike out. They head home, each helping a ranger out.

Once at the Shiba house, Mentor Ji gasped when he saw a beaten Mike, Kevin, and Emily.

"What happened?" Mentor Ji asked.

They three awake ranger explained. Jayden got the tablet out and gave it to his father-figure.

The mentor read it out loud:

"**At a time after pain,  
>A ranger that once attacked another,<br>Will hold the heart of darkness,  
>And will betray the team,<br>The only way to set the ranger free,  
>Is to stop it by death.<strong>"

Their eyes widened.

They will have to kill one of their own.

To Be Continued...  
>On Darkness Within...<p> 


End file.
